Fire and Ice
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: How the battle started is not important. How Loki joined the Avengers is not important. What is important is what happened, the life that was lost that lead to the end of the conflict. And what that lead to. Details: No pairings, AU, Character Death
1. Green Mist

The fighting had been going on for nearly ten hours now. The Avengers and Loki battling the Chitauri and their undefeated leader; Thanos. Hawkeye was down - out of arrows, Black Widow was just holding on. Captain America continued to lead the soldiers that America had supplied, valiantly battling squadrons of the invading aliens. Iron Man stood with the Hulk at his side - the two had become close in battle and together they took out many opponents.

All this went through Thor's mind as he waited for the hammer to return to his hand. _Where's Loki?_ He suddenly thought. Spinning around (bashing in the heads of attackers), the thunderer saw no sight of his brother. No flash of green magic, no glint from a golden horned helmet.

And he couldn't see Thanos.

The Titan had been overseeing the battle until now and dread filled the heart of the great warrior and god.

"Avengers, I cannot see my brother. I must find him!" Thor declared over the thing that Stark had insisted was called a 'com'.

"Negative. We need to stay in direct sight of each other!" Steve said, ever the tactician.

"Rock of ages will be fine. Besides, he's only helping us to save his own skin. He's probably cowering somewhere," Tony add. He never had any problem with saying what he thought.

"But Thanos is not here either" Thor protested, disposing of several attackers.

There was a pause.

"Go look for Loki and Thanos. We'll hold them back," Steve finally said and the mighty Thor let out a breath of relief. He could not have abandoned his friends to fight the chitauri without having word from them.

"Thanks, Friend Steve," Thor said, swinging the hammer and launching into the air, unaware that the sudden acceleration had dislodged the com that had rested in his ear.

High above the fighting, red cape billowing around him, blue eyes glanced around, searching for any sign of his brother. He feared for him. There was no sign of him to the North, none to the East or South either. Then Thor's gaze lit upon a dark patch of the city, black clouds shadowing a whole block of buildings. And in the epicentre of the rain-less storm, green magic glowed.

"Brother!" The words escaped his lips and hammer was flung forwards. He would face Thanos with Loki at his side; as they had done so often in the past.

The sight that met his eyes when he landed was one he would never forget.

His brother, his younger baby brother stood, arms raised and palms turned towards Thanos. A fine green mist was rising up from his brother and like smoke from dying embers, it blew with the wind. Only there was no wind - the green mist moved in the still air to encircle Thanos, like snakes forming binding chains. There was a tear clinging to his brother's eye as he stood there as if frozen. The face of Thanos was twisted into immeasurable rage as he struggled towards the trickster.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed, rushing forwards to stand by his brother's side, hand raised about to touch his arm but held back due to uncertainty at the green mist that was coming off from his brother.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"I'm here to protect you!" Thor said, still uncertain as to what he should do

"It's too late. This spell can't be stopped," Loki replied, a sad smile forming on his face. "My essence should be enough to keep Thanos contained for one hundred years, two hundred if we're lucky." At that, Thor noticed that his brother's hands were fading. He could see through them already.

"I can't let you do that. We'll find a way to stop Thanos. You've got to find a way to stop the spell. Please!" Tears grew in his eyes and everything started to blur. Angrily, Thor blinked and rubbed the water away from his eyes.

"What don't you get about a spell that can't be stopped?" Loki asked with a shaking laugh and with a start, Thor realised that his brother was terrified of what was happening. His arms were now transparent and his hands nearly invisible.

"Loki..." Emotion clogged his voice and Thor took a step forwards, about to touch his brother but Loki gave him a cold green stare and gave a small shake of his head. Thor's heart broke as he saw the smile on his brother's face.

"Don't you see, brother? This is the only way I can win?" Loki's eyes flickered towards the side and Thor followed the green gaze seeing the Avengers running forwards and stopping at the spectacle. Half of Loki's arms were already gone.

"This way I do what the Avengers never could. This way I defeat Thanos and the Avengers. I get to go out with my only victory. You can't deny me this, Thor."

"Stop this madness, you never needed to prove yourself," Thor cried out.

"But I never was worthy enough, even when I tried to destroy the Frost Giants," Tears fell from Loki's eyes now, running down his face and splattering against his clothing. His breaths were coming in short, fast bursts.

"You always were, brother," Thor said, lips pressed tightly together, tears starting to run down his face as well.

"You should leave. I... I don't want you seeing this," Loki said, his body had now nearly completely turned into mist and the green chains were swamping Thanos and solidifying over the creature.

"I won't leave you!" Thor protested.

"Spare yourself the sight."

"Stop this! You're being a sentimental fool! A self sacrificing, sentimental fool! Loki, you're clever! Please don't leave me. Your my brother and I love you."

"It's about time you told me that," A true smile bloomed across his fading face. "Brother, my time is short. But remember me and remember that I always-" His voice cut off, his body completely vanished into smoke that held Thanos.

THUNK.

The horned helmet hit the ground. The sound was empty and it echoed in the quiet street. It rolled for a few seconds before holding still. Everything seemed to hold it's breath for a second. Steve Rodger's head was bowed, Tony Stark stood unable to understand what he had just seen. The Hulk's face was one of confusion and Black Widow was without emotion on her features.

"Threat neutralised, Director. One casualty. It's Loki." Black Widow said, shattering the silence and hand raised to her ear and the com piece.

Thor fell to his knees, resting above the helmet, leaning over the helmet that had belonged to his brother. Tears fell down on the helmet like rain and thunder rumbled in the skies. It was the only warning that the mortals got before the heaven's opened and wept for the fallen god of mischief and lies.


	2. Prayers to the Street Rats

The dark haired child stood in the shadow of the building, watching carefully for the right moment to trick. A crowd was gathering in front of an eight year old boy with sandy blonde hair. Green eyes narrowed, staring at the kid who brought out a deck of cards. There was something to be said for the sinister intentions that lurked in the eyes of the dark haired kid, muscles tensed, about to leap into action.

"Come on Sands," He muttered, eyes still locked on the eight year old. "Bigger actions - draw them in," The blonde haired child glanced towards the dark child (only two years Sands' senior) and a small gesture was all he needed. Sands' actions became larger and more attention focused on him. A smile played across the dark haired boy's lips.

"Show time," He whispered, slinking out of his hiding place and moving into the crowd.

They were unaware as his skilled hands slipped into their bags and pockets, carefully removing wallets and taking the money. Sometimes, the boy replaced the wallets but often as not, he kept them. They were often worth a bit if he could sell them on. It seemed that today would bring in a good amount of money for him and Sands. The eight year old had come on a lot and was doing better with his tricks.

Green eyes glanced towards a new target that had arrived and turned to watch Sands, his face slightly blissful. The man was large, muscles and wore a dark blue t-shirt that hugged his figure and black jeans. His blonde hair that hung loosely past his ears was drawn back in a ponytail. The black haired child faltered, his step slipping slightly and he blinked.

Then he went for it, slipping between the people and placing a swift and practiced hand into the pocket of the man, about to grasp the purse. Before he had any time to react, the man had grabbed the boy's arm. The black haired child let out a gasp and struggled but made no sound. The blue eyes of the man widened in recognition.

"Brother?" He asked, lowering the child.

"Please sir, I don't know you. I ain't your brother. Just let me go," The boy whined, putting on more of a show than he was letting on. Hasty green eyes flickered to Sands who faltered in his trick, eyes moving rapidly between the audience and the black haired boy. The ten year old gave a shake of his head. Continue. They couldn't make a run for it. Not while this man had a surprisingly strong grip on his arm.

"You look just like him," The man muttered, staring at the child, his eyes holding a well of emotions.

"I'm not whoever you think I am. I ain't ever seen you before!" The child protested, allowing fear and panic to slip into his eyes. Still the man did not let go.

"Please sir, I didn't mean no harm, me friend and I just haven't eaten in days and we need the money," The child continued and the man's blue eyes moved to the satchel that the child had on him, in which he stored all the stolen items.

"You have to give everyone back their money," He said sternly.

"What? In this bag? It's just all I own, a blanket, nothing more!" The boy protested.

"You've always enjoyed lying," The man informed the child.

"Please sir, I don't know you! Let me go! It hurts…" Tears sprung up in the green eyes and the boy struggled, voice raised. Heads turned in the direction of the two and the man missed the tiny flicker of a smirk that crossed the lips of the child. He let go of the child, as if surprised to realise his hand still restrained the boy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to harm you. Wait!" He called after the boy, who had been about to scamper away. The black haired figure turned around and watched, nervously as the man dug his wallet out of his pocket and handed over a rather considerable amount of cash.

"Thanks, sir. Most generous of you, but I really must be off," The child said with a nod, walking away, feeling eyes on them.

"Sands, time to finish!" He declared loudly and the two boys suddenly put on a burst of speed and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Thor watched the two children leave. He had been so sure that the child was Loki. His brother had always been one for mischief and this seemed like something that he would do. And the child looked just like Loki had in the days of their youth! But he claimed he didn't know him!

It had been ten years since he had last seen his brother, ten years since Loki died and he still had not gotten over his death. The rest of the Avengers could not understand how the god could grieve for so long but when life was for five thousand years, then was barely any time at all.

His steps were bringing him back to Stark Tower. He had a room there. A room and company.

"Welcome back, Mr Odinson," The voice of JARVIS announced as he got onto the lift. The journey barely seemed to have taken any time at all. He was absorbed with his thoughts. That child just had to be Loki. He had to be lying about not knowing him. Then why had he done it?

"You OK, Thor?" Came the voice of Steve, who was working on a crossword in the morning papers. A slight incident with an Infinity Gem had left most of the Avengers in the same state as they were fifteen years ago, although the aging process was beginning to pick up again. Out of all of them, Thor and Steve had managed to cope the best.

"I saw my brother," He announced. Steve put the paper down and looked up at the red clad hero.

"Thor, Loki's..." He cleared his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"His body died but his soul will have lived on. He's found a way to come back!" He insisted.

"People just don't come back, I know it's been hard for you-"

"He's Loki! He's not anyone. The Norns must have given him a second chance. He redeemed himself when he gave himself to stop Thanos!"

"What's happened? Thanos isn't back, is he?" Asked Tony, coming in with a mug of coffee and looking like he had just woken up.

"No, I saw my brother." Thor answered before Steve could have the chance to open his mouth.

"Ugh, Point break, he's kind of dead," Tony said, with little sensitivity in his voice.

"The Norns have given him a second chance!" Thor said, force in his voice as he rose and almost slammed his hands against the table.

"Ugh, Thor, are you telling us that there is someone running around New York who looks like Loki?" Steve asked.

"It's not even Comic Con," Tony muttered and Steve shot him a look. That was enough to quieten the man for now.

"He is a boy. He looks just like Loki did when were were children. The same green eyes, skinny figure, black hair, although it is longer than I recall him wearing it," Thor said.

"Look, I don't want you to get your hopes up," Steve said kindly. "Did you get to speak to him?"

"I know it his him. Even if he didn't recognise me," Thor replied, his voice sure.

"Look, he's dead. There's nothing you can do about it. We all have to get over people dying," Tony said, and Steve glared at him. "Well, I mean you're probably not as... ugh... used to it as we are but... you know... it happens," Tony said in response to the look that Steve had given him.

"He is alive! I will find him and I will sort this out,"Thor insisted, turning to leave. At that moment the door opened and Bruce walked in, pen behind his ear, looking like he hadn't slept.

"Thor? What's wrong?" He asked seeing the look in the man's eyes.

"They insist my brother is not returned to life when I have seen him. I must go and restore his memory," Thor said, moving past the physicist.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? He's not exactly been on our side," Bruce said softly and Thor paused turning to look at the man.

"He redeemed himself. I believe in the good of him," He said softly. "Now I must prepare. When I return, I will have my brother."

* * *

"Hey, Sands, got a feast for us here," Said the black haired boy as he headed into an abandoned house, laden with MacDonald Happy Meals. There was silence and then the sound of feet hurrying along. Sands appeared from the stairs and hurried over to help the ten year old.

"Thanks Luke, we really did well today, didn't we?" He asked and the two sat down on the floor, opening the boxes of food.

"Yes. We must have made a few hundred dollars in the past few months," Luke said, pulling out some money from the satchel he carried.

"I managed to sell some of the wallets and The Man was pleased with the credit cards we managed to pocket. Gave us a good deal today. Think he's running low on money and needed the supply," Luke commented, helping himself to a chip and handing the toy over to Sands who was busy looking at all the toys he had managed to get from this. Luke smiled, looking pleased to see the delight on Sands' face.

"Think we'll have enough to buy this house now?" He asked and Luke gave a small shake of his head.

"I think we'll have to wait until we get our own house. From what I've heard from the older kids they tend to question were people like us get money from. And your charms can't get us out of everything," Luke said, rubbing the boy's head good naturedly. "Now eat up before you play with your toys,"

Sands helped himself to a chicken nugget and devoured it in one go before taking another.

"I don't want to leave here, how many more days have we got left?" He asked, mouth full of food.

"Three I think. Then they're going to demolish the place." Luke said with a heavy sigh, taking a fish finger for himself. They had been here for nearly a month now. The whole row of houses were going to be destroyed. Something about this guy named Stark building better housing for everyone. This was the best place that Luke and Sands had ever had.

"Well, we'll still have you castle in the clouds," Sands told Luke before taking a bunch of fries.

"It's a golden citadel in a tree!" Luke protested, looking towards the drawing he had of A Guard. As far back as he could remember he had dreams of a shining city in the branches of a tree. A city were he was a Prince. He would find it some day, he would take Sands with him and they would never have to live on the streets again.

"You said you have to take a rainbow there. And made us run all over New York last time we saw a rainbow. And I'm pretty sure it's only meant to be a pot of gold," Sands said and Luke gave a sigh.

"Don't tease your old Pa," He said in a light tone. He had taken Sands on when the boy had only been very young. Luke was like a father to him, despite being only two years older.

"Very well, Da," Sands said with a grin. It was a running thing between them that Luke would call himself Pa and then Sands would next address him as Da.

"But I will get us there, Sands, just you wait. I'll get us to A Guard."

"Will I be a prince as well?" Sands asked.

"Yes, I will make you one," Luke smiled. Together, by the light of the evening they finished their meal and then Luke tucked Sands into bed (which was just a pile of cloth on the floor). Leaving his satchel by Sands, Luke picked up two throwing knives. He had no idea how he had gotten them but it was safer to travel at night with them. He needed to find a new place for him and Sands to stay before their current house was destroyed. With one last look at the form of the sleeping boy, Luke slipped out into the night.

* * *

Inside his room, Thor stood at the altar he had made for his brother. The table was drapped in green fabrics made with the finest velvet and decorated with golden thread. Candles burned in golden holders day and night and their orange flames glittered on the horned helmet that was the only remained of his brother. Recently, he had managed to get a hold of a picture of his brother which he had set up on the wall.

"I know I saw you, Loki," He said, talking to the shrine. "I promise I will return your memory and be a better brother," Tears glistened in his eyes as he spoke, head bowed.

"I promise," With this said he rose and left, heading down the lift, walking away from Stark Tower and slipping into the night.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. As you can hopefully see, Lokiness, Thor has not moved on and is still within the grieving process. There's no way he'd get over something like this so quickly, like he did in Thor 2. I have a plan for all of this, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY and with any luck, it is apparent that he isn't gone (at least not completely. **

**Any reviews of favourites will receive the reward of either being able to either visit Luke's A Guard (the citadel in the tree) or get Thor's hand made altar for his brother. You get to pick! ^^**

**Until next time!**


End file.
